If Every Story Would End Like This
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Gabriella finds it hard to believe that in just five days she can go from loving a guy to loving a girl. Gabpay based but I do have a little Troyella.


**Okay guys this is a very long story so sit back and relax. Get a cup of coffee or something, this took me a while to write so I'll love some Reviews. I took the time to write everything perfectly with a few mistakes that will be fixed for your enjoyment. This is a one shot so please no review for another chapter although I may write one just to close everything up. I have other stories to finish so I must get to them first, please enjoy and REVIEW.**

Gabriella gripped the metal chains between her fingers. They all linked up with one another leading up to a large colored metal bar. The swings were the perfect place to just, well swing. Gabriella waved goodbye to Troy as the boy rushed a few feet away from her and onto the basketball court. This was a typical Sunday with Troy, he would bring Gabriella to his favorite spot so she could watch him play basketball. She never told him how bored and annoyed she would get when she would swing back and forth all day kicking her legs in the hard sand below her feet. Every Sunday was the same and Gabriella was getting accustomed to feeling left out of everything the Boys did. Taylor knew better than to watch Chad on the court but Gabriella would rather watch Troy on the basketball court then stay home any day. But What Gabriella didn't know was this Sunday and her entire week ahead would be way above the ordinary.

The small squeaking sound of rusted metal rubbed against the other links holding the small seat together. Gabriella ignored the sound and cheered for Troy although the entire game was a blur to her. The misty blue sky turned a deep gray as small crackles of thunder echoed behind the trees. The brunette starred into the sky until she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. The hand crept their way around her sides as the person's fingers linked in front of the girl. Gabriella smiled thinking that Troy was behind her. She stiffed a little when she noticed that the boy was still on the court sweating buckets.

"Guess who?," a familiar voice whispered in Gabriella's ears as the girl turned her head to look in the eyes of her blonde friend.

"Hi Sharpay," Gabriella said as the blonde let the girl go after giving her a delicate squeeze.

"So how does it feel,………. just swinging?," the blonde asked pressing her feet hard onto the ground as she walked. It was obvious she had on heels until her feet hit the sand. Nothing was heard but Sharpay still moved around Gabriella until she was directly in front of her with her back turned to the girl.

"Go Chad," Sharpay screeched as all the players on the court looked over to spot the blonde. Troy stole the ball from Chad who was questionable about Sharpay's "Go Chad!." _What did she mean by that? Go? Where? Did she want him to run and Go somewhere? Although he wouldn't of done it, knowing the answer would be nice to know!_

Sharpay leaned slowly backwards sitting on Gabriella's lap as the brunette struggled to keep both of them leveled on the swing. "So Gabi, Thursday is Valentine's Day, you got anything big planned with Troy," Sharpay asked her friend as she leaned back onto her shoulder.

"Well he hasn't talked about it but….I'm sure he has something planned," Gabriella said sounding excited yet hesitant for the boy. Sharpay rolled her eyes at the sound of it. She was ecstatic that Gabriella was happy but why was she happy with him? Why not her?

"So you wanna' be my valentine miss Montez?," Sharpay asked as Gabriella giggled under her. The blonde didn't think anything was funny but every since the third grade Sharpay and Gabriella have been each others Valentines. Even though boys came and went, _for Sharpay that is_ Gabriella was always there and always her Valentine. None of them ever spent one alone since then, and Sharpay didn't plan on doing it this year either.

"Sure, why not," Gabriella said as Sharpay stood up and smiled at the girl.

"Great our entire Valentine's week starts tomorrow," Sharpay said reaching into her purse for something. Gabriella waited patiently for the girl until she lifted something up that was in the shape of a rectangle. "Gabs," Sharpay said handing the girl the small paper. Gabriella examined the white frail note that read, "Valentine's Dance 08".

"Sharpay you know that Troy would of bought the tickets for all of us," Gabriella said looking up at her friend who nodded.

"Yeah but like I said before this entire week is going to be different, our Valentine's day is going to be different, me and you, we're going to be different," Sharpay said as she locked the small latch on her pink purse.

"Sounds Different," Gabriella said as Sharpay waved good bye to her.

"See you at eight thirty tomorrow Gabby," Sharpay said before running to her car. Gabriella watched her friend leave and then she turned back to the paper in her hand. She could smell the sent of fresh picked strawberries and cinnamon. After a while of just reading the note over and over Gabriella placed it in her back pocket and watched as the boys continued to play ball. The clouds began to let rain seep between its crack and sprinkle onto the ground below.

"Troy," Gabriella said in a small and delicate tone as the boy although at least twenty feet away turned to the girl and understood what she wanted. Gabriella collected her things as Troy rushed over to her and called a time out. Even though he knew they would have to wait until next Sunday to continue the game.

Troy drove a few miles from the courts to Gabriella's house. All the lights were out and the brunette's eyes were closed.

"Gabi," Troy called out high enough for the girl to hear him but nothing came out of her mouth. She was sleep, in just seven short minutes the girl was in a deep sleep. She always told Troy that rain made her go into a deep sleep that only her mother's screaming could wake her. Troy hopped out of the car as the rain pounded his back hard. He ran around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. A small silver umbrella laid near Gabriella's feet, so Troy was about to lift it when the Montezs door opened. Mrs. Montez stood in the door way with a large green and black Umbrella that Gabriella had bought her a few months ago.

"She's sleep I bet," Mrs. Montez said to the boy walking slowly off the porch and into the rain. Troy moved away slightly from Gabriella to give her mother some room to look into the car.

"Gabi honey…….Gabriella," Mrs. Montez called out to the girl as Troy leaned into the car and lifted Gabriella from her seat. Her mother smiled brightly as Troy lifted her daughter into his arms and carried her to the house under her umbrella. Troy didn't even ask if he could carry Gabriella in, he just did it anyway. He rocked back and forth up the stairs and to the right of the house to a room with large letters reading "Gabriella." He pushed the door open with the heel of his foot and stumbled into the room almost tripping over a few science and math books that were piled up by the door. He slowly laid the girl on her bed and stood up flexing his arms so that they wouldn't get strained, although Gabriella was no where near weight lifting.

"Is she all settled in?" Mrs. Montez asked the boy from the door way startling him a bit. Troy just nodded and passed by her making his way out of the house. _Back into the rain he thought._

Next Day Next Day Next Day Next Day Next Day Next Day Next Day

Sharpay dressed herself up in all black and pink Monday. Her skirt was a dark black while her hot pink shirt sat over the hem of the skirt perfectly. Her boots were up to the knee as black and leathery as the skirt above them. Sharpay's head band was also black with a small "S.E" embroided on the left side in sparkly diamonds. The girl was shifting herself in her room with haste as the clock struck seven fifty. Sharpay only had ten minutes to leave her house and make it to school before Gabriella. She checked her tinted pink lip-gloss to make sure it was evenly layered and she ruffled up her hair to make it look messy yet perfectly curled loosely that is. Ryan peered into his sister's room as the clock stroke seven fifty-five.

"Shar we…" Ryan began but was cut off by his sister's eyes starring at him.

"Ry I know what time it is, and I know what time it isn't, and it isn't time for you to be lecturing me," Sharpay said coldly as her brother just watched the girl pick up the pace around her room. Ryan tapped his feet on the floor near his sister's room until she walked out with a bright pink purse in her hand.

"How do I look, wait who cares what you think….no tell me do I look okay…well of course I do but…" Sharpay could of went on forever if Ryan didn't place his wrist watch up to the girl's face. Sharpay snatched his arm and dragged the boy down the stairs passed their parents and into Sharpay's nasty colored pink convertible.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sharpay walked into East High with Ryan following right behind her until she made one last turn down a narrow hallway. She walked a few more feet and turned right and into another hallway where she knew Gabriella's locker would be. _"Yeah like it would ever move somewhere else anyway," _Sharpay thought as she passed through a few students. She came across a pale colored locker with no personal style attached to it what so ever. Sharpay opened her purse and pulled out tape, ribbons, a card, and a few already decorated hearts. She began quickly tapping streamers and hearts on every inch of the brunette's locker until she heard that familiar laugh. That sweet and suddle laugh that always cheered Sharpay up. The blonde quickly shoved the left over streamer and tape into her purse and lifted the pink, red, white and gold letter into her hands and placed it behind her back as Troy and Gabriella approached.

"Hey Pay," Gabriella said with a smile plastered across her face and although Sharpay should of noticed that sweet smile Gabriella gave her, she was occupied by Troy's arm around Gabriella's waist. She was use to seeing it but she hated it, and every time she saw it, she felt like she was killed a little more inside.

" Hey Gabs,……. Troy," Sharpay said as Troy removed his hand from around Gabriella's waist and moved slowly towards her locker.

"Hot locker, I didn't do this," Troy said starring at the beautifully well thought out decorated locker.

"No, I wouldn't think of you as the, do it yourself type," Gabriella said as Troy playfully laughed at her and nudged his arm into her shoulder.

"So you like it?" Sharpay asked waiting for Gabriella's reply.

"I love it," Gabriella said wrapping her arms around Sharpay's neck and kissing the girl's cheek.

"Ooo I see that I have competition once again this year," Troy said entering Gabriella's combination into her locker.

"Yeah you better be on a look out Troy, I might just steal her from up under you," Sharpay said still holding on tight to Gabriella.

"Well look at this," Troy spoke up as Gabriella pulled away from Sharpay. Her eyes practically lit up when she saw a large teddy bear stuffed into her locker with a card.

"No, wow you did this Troy?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay fiddled with the letter behind her back. Gabriella ran up to her locker and studied the wedged bear. The first bell of the day rung throughout the school as Gabriella closed her locker and starred at Troy.

"I love it, and I promise I'll read your letter later," Gabriella said pecking Troy's lips with a small kiss. The boy smiled and starred at Sharpay.

"One to one, this week is going to be fun," Troy said not knowing that Sharpay didn't find and of his remarks cute or funny at all, and when it came to playing with the heart, alls fair in love and war. Troy kissed Gabriella forehead and darted away down the hall dashing through teachers and students alike to his first class.

"Walk me to class?" Gabriella asked her friend who smiled faintly and nodded. "What?"

"Its just, you really like what I did?" Sharpay asked not wanting to get Jealous that the girl got over excited for some bear with a card in its paws.

"Yeah I love it," Gabriella exclaimed as the two noticed the halls clear out.

"Here I just thought that this could go with….well your locker," Sharpay said as Gabriella looked down at the girl's hands. A beautifully sized Valentine's card sat in Sharpay's perfectly manicured fingers.

"Its not anything special," Sharpay said as Gabriella stopped in her tracks to grab the card.

"Tell you what Pay, it is special to me, because its coming from you and one thing Troy doesn't have is the pleasure of me reading his card first," Gabriella said opening the letter in the quiet hallway. A small song trailed from the card as Gabriella read the letter.

"_Closed off from love I didn't need the pain"_

"_Once or twice was enough cause it was all in vain"_

_You have always been there for me_

"_Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen"_

_Through thick and through thin, mainly thick because I have issues, ha-ha_

"_Ooo, but something happened from the very first time with you"_

_I will always be yours and you will always be mine_

_I love you girl, way more than you will ever know_

"_My heart melted to the ground found something true"_

"_But everyone's going round, think that I'm going crazy"_

_Love Truly Forever: Sharpay Evans_

Gabriella looked up from the letter and smiled up at Sharpay and once again wrapped her arms around the girl. This time Sharpay took in Gabriella's apples and cream scent from her hair mixed with the sweet scent of baby lotion from her skin. When Gabriella pulled away she starred up at Sharpay who smiled at her

"Ummm Gabs you're freaking me out lets go to class," Sharpay said praying that at that moment Gabriella would understand, but she did create that letter under the entire friend basis thing_. Damn it_, Sharpay thought before walking Gabriella to Chemistry.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So how far are we carrying this overgrown lab thing?" Chad asked the brunette who was walking next to Taylor.

"Just another block Chad, and you call yourself a man," Taylor said to her on again off again boyfriend of seven months.

When they arrived in Gabriella's back yard Chad tossed the large bear into the white hammock as Troy made his way into the yard behind them.

"What?" Troy asked Chad laughing a bit on the inside at the sweaty boy.

"You couldn't find a normal size bear, preferably one about three inches," Chad asked Troy but before the boy could answer Taylor hit Chad in the head with a fresh picked grape.

"If you dare bring me anything smaller than three feet I will kill you Danforth, literally," Taylor said turning her back on Chad. Gabriella tried to sit next to her teddy bear but his large body made it impossible for her to sit down.

"So Gabriella are you and Sharpay ever going to end that little Valentines thing you two have with each other? I mean is it just me or does that girl take it a little too seriously," Troy asked Gabriella who was now on her house back steps.

"I don't know, its just we promised each other that we would never have to spend a Valentines day alone." Gabriella said as Taylor turned towards the girl.

"Then tell her to get a man," Taylor said as Chad snickered.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Sharpay dating, seriously the girl has major commitment issues," Chad said as Troy laughed along with him.

"Well I don't care, a promise is a promise, and beside we both take our valentines stuff, very…..well…love is serious business, and until everyone has someone, then I'll keep this promise," Gabriella said as Troy stopped laughing.

"Baby its really not our problem," Troy told Gabriella as she stood up. "And besides you didn't give Sharpay anything today."

"Don't be to sure about that Troy," Gabriella said before walking into her house leaving her friends and boyfriend in her back yard with "Godzilla the bear."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"She didn't even compliment your outfit," Ryan complained to his sister who only laid on her bed looking up at her ceiling.

"I know but, Ry I need something else, for tomorrow I suppose," Sharpay said turning towards the blonde boy next to her. Ryan was sitting Indian style next to his sister who was stretched out on her bed.

"Sharpay why don't you just kiss her, you know full girl on girl action…..damn that's hot, well not you….but Gabriella and the entire girl on….I'll shut up," Ryan exclaimed as his sister's eyebrow was raised at him. I _never understood how things could be so perfectly okay until your sister does it and then you get creped out, hey it even might happen vise versa, _Ryan thought as Sharpay sat up twisting her fingers in between each other. Her eyes were distant and her movement was faint. She barley took breaths as Ryan spoke to her, and the more she thought about Gabriella the harder it became to breath.

"Maybe I should just see what she's up to tonight, I mean I just want to hold her, just for a while," Sharpay said standing up from her position on the bed. "Ry tell mother and daddy that I'll be back late."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gabriella rocked back and forth on her front porch swing starring up at the sky and the stars. Troy and the others left a while ago to get some of their homework done, so Gabriella was left at her house alone. She could feel the cool breeze of the night creep up to her. The small whistles of the next door neighbor echoed from their backyard and small dogs barked back and forth to one another as the time passed. A few minutes later a bright light beamed down the darkly shaded neighborhood. Gabriella knew that car from miles away. She watched as the car parked and a small figure made its way up to her.

"Montez its freezing out here," Sharpay said quickly running up to the porch and sitting next to her friend.

"Yeah, but I just can't be in the house right now," Gabriella said as her and Sharpay rocked the swing back and forth slowly letting it creek with each passing back move.

"So where's Troy?" Sharpay asked hesitantly as Gabriella leaned onto her shoulder.

"Home I suppose, everyone had a lot of work to do," the brunette managed to say as the wind picked up.

Sharpay nodded and smiled as both girls rocked back and forth for what seemed like hours. Sharpay could feel her body temperature rise and if Gabriella didn't notice that quick heat change Sharpay just took it as a sign that she was over reacting and that her body was heating up at a fast pace. A few minutes later Gabriella lifted her head and turned towards Sharpay.

"I really did love those decorations but Mr. Brown forced me to remove them after the day was over," Gabriella said starring into Sharpay's eyes.

The blonde let her eyes quickly trail down to Gabriella's lips as she spoke and back up at her eyes. To fight the urge her brother forced into her mind Sharpay bit down on her bottom lip and prayed that her hormones would just slow down with the raging already.

Gabriella could see Sharpay's eyes look down and back up. Gabriella wanted to know if she had something on her face or what because she was now about to look like a total idiot in front of any guest.

Sharpay pulled her eyes away from Gabriella and out to her car but soon a overwhelming sense of heat shot through her hands. Sharpay stared down at her fingers and could see Gabriella trying to warm her own hands up between the blonde's. Sharpay smiled as Gabriella rubbed her hands all around hers. She blew into her own hand and rubbed them together fast before going back to Sharpay's skin on hers. Gabriella didn't know why but Sharpay was warm, and she felt different.

"Well I guess my mom will be here soon," Gabriella said as Sharpay nodded and looked back into Gabriella's eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Gabriella said as she leaned into Sharpay for a hug. The blonde completed it by wrapping her arms around the girls back and taking a few deep breaths. Suddenly out of no where as Gabriella was pulling back Sharpay cupped Gabriella's cheek with her right hand. The blonde let her lips lock with the brunette's adding her left hand to cup the other cheek. Gabriella was frozen stiff in the already freezing weather. Sharpay inched closer towards Gabriella pressing her lips harder onto the brunette's bruising them slightly. For so long Sharpay has wanted to kiss those lips, those perfectly beautiful Latina lips.

Sharpay could feel the heat between her fingers rush through her entire body and make its way down towards her legs but before she could get the complete feeling of warmth throughout her entire body she could feel Gabriella lift her arms up onto her shoulders and push her back. Sharpay didn't want to break loose but she did, she pulled back and starred into Gabriella's eyes. The brunette looked down at her own trembling hands. Sharpay didn't say anything and neither did she. A car horn was heard from the driveway and Sharpay looked up to see Mrs. Montez pulling up into the garage. Gabriella didn't dare to look up at the girl who just kissed her.

"Hi girls," Mrs. Montez said waving as she walked up the stone path. Sharpay stood up and walked away towards her car as Gabriella wrapped her arms around her shoulders and walked towards the front door.

"You locked out honey?," Mrs. Montez asked as Gabriella ignored her mother and made her way into the house and up towards her room. She was just kissed by a girl, and not just any girl Sharpay, her best friend.

Next Day Next Day Next Day Next Day Next Day Next Day Next Day

Gabriella strolled into East High with her blue jean pants and a dark red shirt. Her hair way loosely curled with a few clips holding different ends up. Gabriella's flip-flops matched her dark shirt as she entered her hallway. Her locker wasn't brightly decorated and Troy or Sharpay was no where in sight. The brunette grabbed her books that she needed and headed to class. Her first hour class was quiet, yet so loud. The teacher didn't speak yet Gabriella had a lot to think about, mainly that kiss with Sharpay last night.

Second period rolled around and Gabriella could feel her stomach turn. She didn't know what she was feeling but she knew she felt sick and at any moment she would toss up her breakfast.

During the long hour that the class had to sit in Ms. Darbus's class Gabriella took a few minutes away from her time in the class to talk about the decathlon team in a freshman room. When she finally made it to her homeroom her desk was decorated with streamers and bows and chocolate candies. A note sat on the desk as Gabriella slowly examined the note before her. She didn't move for a while until she felt a small warm breeze past her. Sharpay didn't speak to her or anything but that quick movement warmed parts of Gabriella's body she didn't even knew existed. The letter was from Sharpay pleading to Gabriella to forgive her, and that she just did something in the spur of the moment. When Gabriella looked over at Sharpay the girl was laughing at Something Ryan had said. Maybe she was over thinking the entire kiss that happened last night and besides it was her best friend and she deserved another chance.

Gabriella rubbed her fingers across one of the bright red rappers of white chocolate candy and unwrapped it slowly. Then she placed the chocolate into her mouth as Troy ran over to her with something in his hand.

"Don't tell me……Sharpay?" Troy asked Gabriella pointing at the decorated desk. The brunette nodded as Troy slid something in front of her as he sat in the desk next to her. There in front of Gabriella was a long box wrapped in heart paper. Gabriella opened the box up and exposed a gold necklace with the words, "Troy and Gabby 4 Life." Gabriella let a small sweet smile creep across her face.

"I love it," Gabriella said leaning over to kiss the boy on the cheek. Her eyes studied the object as Ms. Darbus walked into the room with flyers.

"Friday night is the Valentines day dance and Thursday is Valentines day. Tickets go on sale today, but the drama club can use a extra set of hands to complete out theme, "A Night to Remember." Ms. Darbus spoke up as she passed out the flyers to the entire class.

Sharpay lifted a box into her lap and studied the tickets in the box.

"Sharpay," Ms. Darbus said signaling the girl to make it to the front of the class.

Sharpay stood out of her seat and walked passed Troy and Gabriella along with other students and sat the dance tickets on Ms. Darbus's desk.

Gabriella could feel a chill shoot up her spin along with butterflies that created their home in her stomach. As Sharpay began to speak Gabriella couldn't help but stare at her lips. She kissed those lips, those soft and delicate lips that could harvest an entire army of lip-gloss monsters. Gabriella giggled under her breath as Sharpay's eyes locked with hers. Sharpay continued to speak but Gabriella couldn't move. Sharpay's eyes were stuck on hers and she didn't understand why, she couldn't remove her own eyes from the brown ones starring right back at her. When Sharpay was almost done she noticed that she was starring at Gabriella for what felt like forever. She turned away from the girl and nervously smiled as Ms. Darbus before taking her seat.

Gabriella didn't say anything to Sharpay about her note on her desk or the decorations that took a while to set up. But Sharpay did notice that when she starred at Gabriella the girl just starred back at her, like a deer caught in the headlights. When the long homeroom bell run Sharpay gathered her things as Ms. Darbus and the other students left the room. Taylor ran out of the classroom with Chad's ball under her arm laughing as the boy chased her and Troy stood at the door waiting for Gabriella who still didn't move.

"Gabs its free period lets go," Troy tried to encourage his girlfriend who snapped out of her trans and placed her chocolates and books into her backpack. When she stood she noticed Sharpay walking past her and that warm feeling inside of her again. Gabriella stretched her arm out and pulled Sharpay towards her.

"Thanks for doing this, I really like it, umm….here," Gabriella lifted a plastic card up towards Sharpay who grabbed it and smiled.

"Yeah I thought you'd like it and umm…wow a five hundred dollar shopping card, tell you what how about we both head on over to the mall after school today, my treat," Sharpay spoke up waving her gift card that Gabriella just gave her in the girl's face.

Gabriella nodded as Troy called to her once again.

"Oh and umm Pay…..I uh, thanks for…." Gabriella was cut off by Sharpay's response.

"Thanks for accepting my apology," the blonde said as Gabriella smiled and walked out of the classroom following Troy in one direction as Sharpay headed to the theater room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sharpay pulled on her dark yellow costume dress and danced around the stage as Ryan ran on the side of her trying to keep up with the moves. Sharpay made every step harder for him to do and with each passing moment Ryan wanted to give up. The stage was covered in prop costumes and set stuff as seven people tried rehearsing lines as Sharpay pushed them all into a corner. That was her stage and no one was going to interrupt her routine.

Gabriella found herself leaving the Decathlon team thirty minutes early during free period to gaze into the auditorium. She stood near the far back seats near the double doors as voices echoed back and forth, but the highest of them all was Sharpay's.

"Ryan just stop okay, you're doing this totally wrong, now watch," Sharpay said as she twirled around the stage. Gabriella smiled as Sharpay hit every point perfectly. Gabriella didn't usually want to spend her time watching Sharpay in the auditorium but today was different. She wanted t watch her now more than ever. Gabriella tried to ease her way into a back seat but someone cleared their voice behind her. She turned around to spot Ms. Darbus eyeing at her.

"This is a closed set Ms. Montez," the lady said as Gabriella tried to speak but her words were cut off by, " when can sure use an extra, to the stage," Ms. Darbus spoke up.

"But I….no wait," Gabriella said nervously as all eyes from the stage focused on her. Gabriella waved and took a deep breath as Sharpay smiled down at her.

"Ms. Montez would like to be an extra for the remaining of this period, enjoy," the lady said walking towards her favorite seat.

"Gabby what are you doing in here?" Sharpay asked the girl curiously as Gabriella shrugged.

"Well we have to practice, go sit down and look cute," Ryan snapped at the girl as Sharpay swatted his hand.

"Come up Gabs, we can show Ryan how to do this dance perfectly," Sharpay said as Gabriella hopped up on the stage.

Sharpay gripped Gabriella's right hand and placed her left hand on the mid section of the girl's back. Both girls could feel the heat that built up between them and the weird feeling that tingled between their legs. Gabriella looked down at her feet as Sharpay signaled Kelsi to begin. The girls practiced this dance so many times that they could dance in their sleep. The soft music began to play as Sharpay lead Gabriella across the stage. The brunette starred at her feet the entire time until she felt the urge to stare into Sharpay's eyes. She raised them slowly and when she did meet the blonde's eyes she could look back down. Sharpay smiled and then Gabriella smiled, it was as if nothing was going to every stop them from dancing until….

"Ms. Montez how would you like to be an understudy for Ryan's part of Sebastian?" Ms. Darbus asked as the girl pulled away from Sharpay.

"I have the ummm, I can't it's a boys part and…" Gabriella was cut off by Sharpay.

"She'd love to Ms. Darbus," the blonde smiled as Gabriella felt her heart sink. She wasn't a huge fan of doing things in front of others, maybe a few people but that was it.

"Great she can have my part now," Ryan said walking away as Sharpay reached for his arm.

"Oh stop it Ryan, you're great as well, besides no one can be Sebastian like you," the blonde said as Ryan looked over at Gabriella. He knew that his sister was only trying to help but he didn't like the thought of Gabriella in the drama club because then Troy would come, and then the entire East High basketball team, and the decathlon team, and the cheerleaders and….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So you had to dance with Sharpay?" Troy asked his girlfriend who nodded. "Was it weird?"

"No….we dance a lot at her house before," the brunette said as Troy stopped the girl with his left and right hand on her shoulders.

"I love you more than anything in this world, and I just want you to know that," Troy told Gabriella as she leaned into him to kiss his lips.

"Gross," Sharpay said grabbing Gabriella's arm and pulling her towards her car.

"Sorry Troy but it's a girl thing," Sharpay said confusing the boy as Gabriella waved goodbye to him.

They hopped into her car and tossed their backpacks into the trunk. Sharpay started her car and rove off.

"Hey…what about me," Ryan screamed as Troy's eyes watered when he laughed at the boy who was now chasing the pink convertible.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So did Troy tell you what you guys are doing for valentines day?" Sharpay asked the brunette as they browsed the many shelves at Hollister.

"No but I'm sure it something, I don't know….good I guess," Gabriella said lifting up a white tank top.

"Awww," Sharpay squirmed as Gabriella giggled. Sharpay snatched the shirt from the girl and ran over to a statue of a man and lifted the tank top over his head. She managed to squeeze his arms into one of the holes. She then came in front of him and wrapped her leg around his waist and one hand around his neck. "I love him"

"Oh god, get down," Gabriella laughed running over to her friend and tugging on the girl's leg. Sharpay already had on a tight blue jean skirt that rose as she moved. "Come on get down," Gabriella said making sure no one was around them.

"No you come up," Sharpay said standing up tall as she pulled on Gabriella's arms.

"No"

"Come up"

"Stop"

"Come on you know you want to, he looks just like Troy"

"Really?" Gabriella asked playfully as she stood up on the stand with Sharpay.

"He's hot right?" the blonde asked as Gabriella nodded and leaned into the bust.

"He does kinda look like Troy,"

Sharpay hopped off of the stand and placed her arms in front of her. "Jump if you want to live," she called out to Gabriella who giggled and hopped into her arms. Sharpay couldn't believe that the girl actually jumped. She carried Gabriella away from the statue of a man and into a corner covered with fake trees and t-shirts.

"I think you'll be safe here," she said placing Gabriella feet first onto the ground below. As they both caught their balance they noticed that they were breathing hard from all of the goofing around. Sharpay leaned back onto the wall behind her as Gabriella placed one hand on the wall. Sharpay's eyes were closed as Gabriella studied Sharpay's face. She felt her heart speed up as she hesitated looking at the girl. The quiet store seemed to be buzzing all of a sudden with loud noises clicking, and clacking from every direction. Gabriella walked in front of Sharpay and placed both of her hands onto Sharpay's cheeks. The blonde opened her eyes as Gabriella pressed her lips onto hers. She slowly pecked the blonde's lips with her eyes closed and when she pulled back in a panic mode Sharpay wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and pulled her back into her.

Gabriella kissed her again this time adding more pressure on both of their lips. The buzzing noises stopped all around her and the only thing she noticed was Sharpay. The blonde moved from where she stood and pushed Gabriella into the wall next to her. The stiff wall made it easier for Sharpay to keep a balance on the things that were going on. Sharpay lead her arms from around Gabriella's waist slowly to the girl's firm butt. Gabriella pressed her body closer inward when she felt a warm set on hands behind her. Sharpay couldn't believe that this was happening. She slid her hands up to the rim of Gabriella's shirt and lifted it a few inches exposing the girls belly button. The warm touch of Sharpay's skin on her own made Gabriella feel weak. She stopped kissing Sharpay and turned her head from the girl.

The blonde noticed the movement and stepped back. Gabriella was quiet and so was Sharpay. Neither of them spoke until a nervous voice spoke up.

"Ummm don't stop now," a man said smiling at the girls as Sharpay tuned around.

"Oh Miss. Evans, I'm sorry, I'll…." The worker went on as Gabriella slid past Sharpay and towards the store door.

"Its okay really…..Gabriella wait," Sharpay screamed grabbing her purse from the spot she once left it and ran to catch up with the brunette. The mall was now closing and Sharpay didn't really notice the time. It was now nine pm and Gabriella was strict on at home by nine on a school night. Sharpay met up with the girl in the parking lot leaning on the passenger side door with her arms folded.

"Gabs, I…." Sharpay didn't know what to say but she knew Gabriella kissed her this time, because she started it.

"Sharpay I'm late, its already nine," Gabriella said sadly as the blonde nodded.

"Yeah I know, but maybe you're mom would understand….how about you..ummm you can stay a night at my house," Sharpay said knowing Gabriella would say no.

"Sure, I think I still have a outfit or two over there," Gabriella said as Sharpay starred at her.

"You're serious?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella nodded. "Okay"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sharpay and Gabriella walked into the Evans house walking through the living room only to spot Ryan watching the television.

"Gabriella, you're here on a school night, wow…" Ryan said knowing his sister was up to no good.

"Yeah it was past nine so I decided that Gabriella could stay over," Sharpay said as Ryan raised and eyebrow and nodded.

"Sure you did," he said before turning back to his sports channel.

Sharpay walked into her room with Gabriella not that far behind. Everything was the same. A large pink king size bed with a mountain of pillows and covers piled up so high that you'd sink into the bed more as you moved. Paintings and pictures of Sharpay were spread out throughout the room's wall. Gabriella hopped onto the bed spreading herself out as Sharpay starred at her.

"Wow, looks like another angel fell from heaven," Sharpay said as Gabriella sat up Indian style. The brunette laughed as Sharpay searched her furthest closet for some pajamas.

"This is all I have for you," Sharpay spoke up tossing Gabriella a long T-shirt. Gabriella starred at the fabric and lifted her own shirt above her head letting it fall to the floor as Sharpay starred at her bra. The see through pink bra was ruffled up at the edges and had small flowers that created a spiral.

"Pay don't look," Gabriella said as Sharpay turned around. When Gabriella was done changing Sharpay left the room to do the same thing. She didn't understand Gabriella if they just practically made out, why couldn't she see her body. Sharpay had so many thoughts in her mind that when she arrived back in the room she couldn't even look at Gabriella. The brunette was in bed already under at least two sheets and a cover as Sharpay cut off all the lights. She walked over to her bed and got in but before she could lay down she saw Gabriella in the moonlight sitting up next to her.

"Sharpay can we like not tell Troy about this," Gabriella asked her friend as Sharpay starred at her. "Its just, I don't want to hurt him, he already thinks you're trying to steal me away from him," the brunette said as the blonde laid back onto her pillow.

"Well that's because I am," Sharpay said as Gabriella looked down at her. She didn't know how or why but Sharpay had a hold on her heart, more than ever. The brunette hovered over the blonde and pressed her lips onto hers. Then she laid onto the blonde's arm and closed her eyes. Sharpay could be Gabriella's dirty little secret.

Next Day Next Day Next Day Next Day Next Day Next Day Next Day

" Just one more day before valentines day, and then Friday is the dance, dude this is more pressure than I can handle," Chad told his friend as they walked down the hall. Troy nodded at everything the boy said but he just didn't understand it. Troy spotted Gabriella linked arm between arm with Sharpay near the girl's locker.

" Well I'm glad this entire week is almost over, no matter what I give Gabriella, Sharpay is always trying to top it," Troy told Chad as they made it over to the girls.

"Hey," Gabriella said to Troy wrapping her arms around his neck as Sharpay grabbed books from her locker.

"Gabriella I didn't get you anything for today but I do have something planned for tomorrow," Troy said as he handed Gabriella a note. The brunette wanted to know what was up with all the notes and letters but she just decided to leave it alone.

"So Sharpay what did you get Gabriella, it seems like you always get her something," Troy asked as the blonde folded her arms.

"Well it seems like you're wrong Troy because I didn't have the time, I'm working on something else," Sharpay said turning her head slightly to eye Gabriella before she starred at Troy.

"Ha ummm Troy lets get to class, see you later Pay," Gabriella said rushing the boy away from the girl. Sharpay rolled her eyes and smiled as she hummed down the hallway.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

"I hate this food, I mean I really hate this food," Chad told his basketball buddies as they ate the hamburgers in front of him. "This is jail food"

"I hear ya man," Troy chuckled as he sipped on a orange soda. Gabriella walked into the lunchroom with Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi talking about girl stuff that neither boy was interested in. They sat at their own table until Sharpay came strolling in the lunchroom with Ryan.

"Hey guys," she spoke cheerfully as Taylor rolled her eyes and bit down on her apple.

"I thought why not give, the floor table a chance….only for today," Sharpay said placing one leg over the other to sit down on the bench.

"Ummm well it looks like this is a all girls table so," Ryan began as Kelsi patted the hard stone seat next to her.

"I guess I could um, stay for a while," Ryan blushed as all the girls giggled. It was cute how Ryan and Kelsi played along with each other, they were the perfect couple, according to Taylor that is, besides Gabriella and Troy. Martha scarfed down a few mashed potatoes and corn until she spotted everyone looking at her.

"What? I haven't ate since last night," she said as she chewed on her burger.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So Gabriella I can pick you up from your house tomorrow at eight and from then on the entire day will belong to us, no Sharpay involved," Troy said starring at the blonde next to him as he wrapped his right arm around Gabriella's waist.

"Oh don't worry Troy, I'm not going to interrupt any plans of yours, I have other things to do," Sharpay shot back as Troy lifted his head.

"Right, that big important something," he said before stopping in front of Gabriella's locker.

"Well I have to pick out a dress for the dance, I have to get some new shoes, and accessories. And did I mention get my hair, and nails done, both on my feet and fingers," Sharpay exclaimed happily as Troy raised his eyebrows.

"I will never understand girls," he said before letting Gabriella grab some things from her locker.

"Its not meant for you to," Sharpay snapped as she leaned onto whoever locker was next to the brunette girl's. Troy waited patiently for Gabriella to toss her books into her locker and grab her long strap purse. It was white a white straw purse that went well with her white flowing dress and pea green top.

Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella walked to the far end of the school ground and separated. Troy went his own way to find his friends as Gabriella and Sharpay locked arms so they could stroll over to the brunette's house. Before they made it onto the next block Troy darted up next to them and pulled out a rectangle slip.

"Dance…..ticket…almost…..forgot," Troy said as Gabriella looked up at him.

"Sharpay already bought us tickets, here's yours," Gabriella said handing Troy an identical ticket to his own.

"Great…..now I….have to….sell mine…..Don't….be….uh whatever," Troy said turning around slowly. The girls watched the boy dart away back towards Jason, Chad, Zeke and other members of the basketball team.

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gabriella opened her back gate as Sharpay followed behind her. The back screen door was already open so the girls just walked in and trailed themselves up to Gabriella's room. There on the middle of Gabriella's floor was Godzilla the bear. Sharpay tossed her bag onto the floor and swooped the bear into her arms.

"Gabriella hey you've been gone, too long," Sharpay said in a weird tone as Gabriella laughed.

"Sorry Godzilla I had school," Gabriella said as she spread books onto her cover.

"But I wuv you….gimme a kiss," Sharpay said tossing the bear up at the girl who let the bear hit the floor. Both of them burst out into laughter as a knock hit the front door. Gabriella ran down each step making sure she was leveled.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked as the door pushed open slightly. "Oh mom, you need help?"

"Please," her mother said carrying a load of groceries in her hand. Sharpay ran down the stairs to help and by the time they were done unload the truck there were fifteen bags in the kitchen all filled with different things.

"Mom wow, you really need to learn how to stop shopping, especially for food, we have too much," Gabriella said as her mother kissed her forehead before starring at all her cabinets.

"This should be fun," Mrs. Montez said as she shuffled through different bags. Gabriella watched her mother toss things onto the table and different shelves. Sharpay walked around everything and into the yard. She noticed a long hammock hanging from one tree to the other so she rushed over and laid in it. She was soon joined by Gabriella in the back yard starring at her.

"So what's all this then," Gabriella said as her mother stepped near the screen.

"Gabi I'll be back in ten I need something else from the store," her mother clammed as she disappeared into the house.

"What else could she possibly get?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay pushed herself slowly back and forth on the hammock.

"Don't know, but if my parents were at home more often I would eat anything they'd bring into the house," Sharpay said as Gabriella walked over to her. She starred down at the blonde speaking and soon she maneuvered her way next to Sharpay so the both were laying next to one another.

"So what are you and Troy doing tomorrow anyway?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella turned towards her.

"I don't know, he keeps everything all quiet until the day of whatever," Gabriella said as Sharpay nodded. "Are you really doing all that stuff tomorrow?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay looked at her.

"I wasn't but I guess you and Troy need time together, I'll just hang out with Ryan, I'll make him do everything I said I was going to do," Sharpay said smiling brightly.

Gabriella sat up and swung her left leg over Sharpay and sat up in a straddling position on the girl.

"What are we doing exactly,?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay starred at her.

"I don't know,…..what are we doing?" She repeated.

"Well we're doing this," Gabriella leaned down towards Sharpay's lips and gently peaked them. She pulled back and lifted both hand onto the blonde's face and pressed her lips harder against the blonde's. Gabriella felt different with Sharpay then she did with Troy, and kissing her was different as well. Sharpay could feel a wet warmth hit her lips, circling around the outer part was of her mouth. She knew that it was Gabriella's tongue begging to enter. Sharpay didn't think thing would get this hot this fast. She let Gabriella place her tongue into her mouth as the two of them wrestled with their stick saliva back and forth until they heard a voice.

"Gabriella," Mrs. Montez spoke which seemed close.

Gabriella feel off of Sharpay and onto the ground below falling on her butt.

"Ow," Gabriella said as Sharpay laughed and Mrs. Montez entered the backyard.

"I almost forgot….did you want something from the store?" Gabriella's mother asked starring down at her daughter and a blushing and laughing blonde.

"No, wait maybe an icepack for my butt," Gabriella said as she slowly stood rubbing her butt. Sharpay sat up and began swinging her feet as Gabriella turned back at her when her mother walked out the yard.

"You are so dead for laughing," Gabriella yelled running after the blonde who went into the house.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Troy starred at the basketball in his hand. The game was over and for the first time in what felt like years he lost against Zeke and Chad. Jason ran over to the boy and tossed a bottle of cold water at him as he sipped on his own. Troy guzzled down the drink and leaned back onto the bleachers. He pulled his phone up to his ear after pressing speed dial. He waited for Gabriella to pick up the phone but she didn't answer. He called back over and over, praying that the girl would hear his ring.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

Gabriella sat on the kitchen counter eating on loose grapes as Sharpay starred up at her. The blonde had her elbows on the granite counter and her face in her left palm eating the grapes that the brunette handed her.

"So its getting late," Sharpay said as Gabriella nodded without looking up at the clock or out the window. She really didn't care what time it was at that moment because she was just living in the moment and besides tomorrow could wait.

"My mom should have been back by now," Gabriella said as she worked her way off of the counter. Sharpay stood up and followed the girl into the front room. They both sat on the couch as Gabriella lifted the house phone up to her ear but before she dialed any numbers a distant familiar song played. "Superman by brown boy," echoed in the air as Gabriella dropped the white phone and ran up the stairs two at a time. Sharpay stayed where she was not knowing what was the big rush about some phone.

Gabriella placed her phone up to her ear after pressing send.

"Gabs why haven't you been answering?" Troy asked his girlfriend who sat down on her bed. "Baby I've been worried," Troy exclaimed as Gabriella starred into the dark sky.

"I was busy," was all she managed to say as Troy coughed and continued to speak. A short while later Gabriella hung up the phone and walked back to Sharpay. The blonde wasn't sitting anymore but standing with her purse over her arm.

"So Troy's upset huh?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. The blonde in front of her just shifted through her purse for her car keys but noticed that she left her car at the s school.

"I should go," Sharpay said reaching for the door knob. Gabriella offered to go along but the blonde refused. Gabriella couldn't think straight after Sharpay had left, she could only think about Troy and how pissed he would be to find out that she'd been…Gabriella could feel a lump form in her throat as he thought of "cheating" entered her mind. She walked back to the couch as curled up on the smooth leather. The one thing Gabriella wanted was the one thing she knew she couldn't have.

Thursday Valentines Day Thursday Valentines Day

Gabriella paced herself down the stairs as Troy greeted her with a soft kiss on the lips. The kiss was beautiful but it wasn't Sharpay's kiss. _Wait, just stop it Gabriella, Troy's a guy and Sharpay….she's just_…, her thoughts were cut off by her mother's loud "awwww." If anyone could ruin a moment it would have to be Mrs. Montez, even if it wasn't a special one. Troy handed Gabriella a small box that held a perfectly sculpted diamond ring that stood for everything Troy believed in. Trust, Love, Honor, and Faith. Gabriella slid the bright ring onto her right hand ring finger as her mother handed her a box in her hand. Gabriella smoothed out the wrapper and handed the box to Troy who quickly ripped open the paper. It was a dress shirt that Troy knew he would never wear, unless it was his wedding day and that wasn't coming anytime soon.

The two intertwined fingers and rushed out the front door so Mrs. Montez couldn't snap another picture. The day seemed to go slow for Gabriella, nothing Troy did seemed to cheer her up. He walked with her to every class and ordered her some roses and candy for division but nothing made her happy. Sharpay ignored the brunette who sat next to her this day. The blonde tried her best not to stare at Gabriella, she tried her hardest not to want the girl, but saying and doing something was very different.

Gabriella wore some dark jeans and a bright red shirt with a picture of Troy on it. He wore a red one with her on it and everyone thought it was oh so cute but it made Sharpay want to so throw up. The couple went through most of the day hand in hand, Troy barley let Gabriella out of his sight all through school. Sharpay thought it was rude of her not to speak to Gabriella, so when the final bell rung for the day she left out of her class on a mission, to fight the battle and save the girl. Sharpay's heels clicked as she strolled down the hall waving her arms at people to move out of her way. When she finally arrived at the brunette's locker Troy was leaning on it starring down the hall, wanting to spot Gabriella in the crowd. Sharpay took a deep breath and walked in the other direction knowing that Gabriella will soon be at her locker, laughing and kissing the boy she couldn't believe was causing her heart pain.

. . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . .. .. . .. . .. .. ……………………………………..

Gabriella left a note on Taylor's desk in the decathlon room. Even though today was Valentines day the brunette knew he girl would show up and leave poor Chad to love his basketball for a few more hours. When Gabriella reached the hall most of the school was already empty and a few students lurked around the halls causing mischief on teachers that gave homework. Before the brunette turned the final corner to her locker someone pulled her backwards. Sharpay pinned the girl to the wall and smiled seductively at her.

"Come with me if you want to live," the blonde said causing Gabriella to giggle under her grip.

"What about Troy?" Gabriella asked in a baby voice as Sharpay peered around the corner.

" Gabs have you not seen yourself today, you look miserable, come with me," Sharpay pleased as the brunette leaned in towards the girl kissing her gently before quickly pulling back.

"I can't just leave Troy," The brunette wined as Sharpay let her go. The blonde peaked around the corner at the boy who was checking his watch.

"Fine," Sharpay pouted getting ready to leave.

"Sharpay, I guess we can ditch him until Taylor is done with the Decathlon meeting," Gabriella said. The blonde smiled and grabbed the girl's arm leading her out of the building and into her car.

"So how long are we expecting to be missing in action?" Sharpay asked the brunette as she started her car.

"At least forty minutes, can you promise to have me back by then?" Gabriella asked as the blonde turned towards her and smiled before driving off.

…………………………………………………………………..

The girls pulled up to a small restaurant that wasn't that far from the school and hopped out. Sharpay extended her hand out to Gabriella but the brunette ignored her and walked into the double doors. He place was barley crowded with a few couples here and there but no one they knew were in the area. Sharpay lead Gabriella to a back booth near a large window. Gabriella slid in the seat closet to the window as Sharpay slid in next to her. They lifted the menu's up to their face. A short girl with a pen in her mouth asked the girls for their orders. Sharpay came to this place so many times she couldn't believe that there was actually someone who didn't know what she liked.

Gabriella laid her menu in the center of the table and smiled up at the waitress. Sharpay starred into her menu once again not knowing what she actually ate since its been so long since she's ordered it.

"What's the lovers special?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay looked over at her. The waitress lifted her eyes up from her pad and starred at the brunette and then at the blonde. Her eyes shifted back and forth a few times before she spoke. Gabriella could barley make out what the lady was saying but she ordered that anyway. The waitress lifted both menus from the table, and walked away.

"I didn't get to order," Sharpay said crossing her arms over her chest as Gabriella patted her back.

"Its okay don't cry," Gabriella said laughing as Sharpay mocked the girl's tone. A while later the waitress came back with a large plate of food.

"Enjoy," she said before walking away.

Gabriella starred down at the oddly shaped whatever that was on her plate and Sharpay just went in for the kill. She pulled out long green things and short red things, and even some things that Gabriella was pretty sure had eyes. The brunette starred at the blonde until she lifted her fork up towards her mouth and tasty the only thing that looked semi normal, a small potato. It tasted a little weird and flavorless but that's because it was meant to be dipped in some type of sauce. The two ate for a few minutes as Gabriella's eyes drifted up at the clock. It was just a few minutes before five.

"Oh God, Troy," Gabriella said pushing Sharpay from the seat. The blonde stood as the brunette starred closer at the clock. The thing had to be wrong, she thought but it was just a few minutes before her and Troy were suppose to go skating.

"Shar I need you to take me to North River Skating Arena," Gabriella said as she searched for her phone in her purse.

"Shar??? Wow I went from Pay to Shar, oh God what if you start calling me Sharpay, I think I might die," the blonde said tossing a few bills onto the table as she followed the brunette out the door.

…………………………………………………………….

The blonde pulled up to a large skating area that was lit from one side to the other. Gabriella hopped out of the car and redialed Troy's number before leaving Sharpay's side. She didn't even say goodbye to the blonde she just left and didn't look back. Sharpay spotted Taylor and Chad walking up to the area doors holding hands. She ducked down into her seat but her bright pink car has highly noticeable. The couple disappeared into the building as Sharpay pulled away praying that they didn't see her car.

……………………………………………………………………

"Sorry Troy I know I should of called you earlier its just, I had a lot of papers to grade," Gabriella lied as the boy pouted. She knew what would raise his spirits so she sat in his lap and leaned on his shoulders and spoke a few sweet words to him. He smiled a short while later and Gabriella quickly pecked his lips. When Troy tried to make the kiss longer the girl bent down to tie her skates onto her feet. He felt rejected but helped Gabriella up off the floor anyway and into the rink. The went around in circles for what felt like hours until it was time for couples skate. Troy attached a heart to Gabriella's skate as the lights dimmed and the only light that was given off was the hearts in the ring.

………………………………………………………………..

Sharpay punched in a green and blue button with her thumps yelling and shouting at Ryan to move over. They were playing Halo and Sharpay couldn't stand dying and she always blamed it on Ryan. The boy sat there with Kelsi next to his side reading a book on how to play Halo and all its secrets. The night went on like this. Sharpay forgot about Gabriella for a while and concentrated on killing Ryan before she died. Kelsi entered the last game and she beat both Sharpay and Ryan proving that its only logical to beat a game after reading all the rules and studying someone's strategy.

……………………………………………………………………….

"I had an awesome night," Troy told Gabriella as they strolled up to her front door hand in hand. It was a little past midnight on a school night but the two had fun.

"Me too, I just hope my mom doesn't freak out that I've been gone so long," Gabriella said as troy snickered. They reached the front door and Gabriella starred up at the boy. His eyes matched that of the stars which made the girl smile.

"So where something beautiful to the dance," Troy said to Gabriella as the girl blushed and looked down.

"I will, just make sure you look hot," she said as he leaned into her nodding. He pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were cold and when his lips met hers her shivered and pulled back. Gabriella didn't speak as he kissed her again and placed his hand onto her cheek. He depend the kiss by pulling her into him. He was so happy that he got to kiss her again that he didn't notice one thing, she wasn't kissing him back. When he finally pulled away he kissed her hand and ran to get into his truck. Gabriella faintly smiled and waved at him before she walked into the house.

DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE

Sharpay sat in her room for what seemed like hours. She didn't know why but East High was the only school to hold a dance for almost an entire day. The students was given extra time to get ready for the dance that they didn't have t come to school unless they had a test to take, Sharpay curled her hair over and over until she finally found it perfect enough to lay across her shoulders. She pinned a piece from her left and right side of her hair towards the back and curled every inch loosely. Her dress was a bright gray color that was seven inches past her knees. The dress had spaghetti straps that criss crossed each other in the back. Sharpay grabbed a matching purse and added lip-gloss onto her lips and smiled at herself. She looked amazing.

…………………………………………………………………..

Ryan let the hot shower water run over his body over as he thought of what he was going to wear. Nothing would be appropriate he thought as he stepped from the shower and dried himself off. He ran into his room from the hall and starred into his body mirror. He almost always took as much time as Sharpay to get dressed but he knew what he was going to wear. A tux with open bottoms and a white shirt that sat under the jacket. Maybe a tie would fit but he hadn't decided yet but the hard problem was to go with a white tux or a green one.

…………………………………………………………………

Taylor placed her hair into a pony-tail and curled the ends when she was done putting on her dress. The red dress was long and a few inched past the girls knees Chad was suppose to wear something similar in a tux. She didn't grab a purse but decided that a book would be right entitled, "Basketball: an addiction or just a game."

……………………………………………………………………………

Chad pulled on some baggy jeans and his basketball jersey and added a tux top over it. He didn't care what Taylor think it wasn't like prom or anything. _Oh God prom is in less than four months,_ Chad thought as he grabbed his basketball and ran to his back court.

…………………………………………………………………

Troy creased out his black Tux that had weird looking cuff links. His shirt was a light brown color and his tie was a darker brown. Troy danced around his room in just his white boxers sliding on dark purple socks. Troy loved purple and if it was up to him that's the color he would have been wearing tonight.

………………………………………………………………….

Gabriella twirled herself around in her long pink dress, letting the bottom twist and turn as she tried waltzing by herself. She had another dress that was shorter and light brown but she didn't want to put it on at the moment, because that was the dress Sharpay picked out for her, and it was beautiful.

…………………………………………………………..

Sharpay knocked on Gabriella's door with a limo stretched out in front of her house. She opened the door and starred at Sharpay's dress. It was beautiful exposing just the right amount of skin. Sharpay bowed down to Gabriella and said "my lady your chariot awaits."

Gabriella smiled and pulled Sharpay into the house. "I can't wear your dress tonight, I have to wear the one I chose," Gabriella said as she strolled up to her room. Sharpay followed her and let the room door close behind her.

"Is it because of Troy…………again?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella lifted her light brown dress up and nodded.

"I can't be in pink while he's in brown, it'll look too weird," Gabriella said as she tried unzipping the back of her dress.

"Well, I just think Troy want to much from you, tell him to get a life," Sharpay said as Gabriella waved at her to help her with the jammed zipper. The blonde tugged on the back while Gabriella held her hands up on the front. The dress was so skin fitting that she had to remove everything that supported her up, meaning her bra had to be tossed to the side. Sharpay unzipped the dress but she did it so forcefully that when it reached its stopping point near Gabriella's mid back she ripped the thin dress down towards the girl butt. Gabriella turned around at Sharpay and laughed as the blonde sucked on her fingers.

"That crap hurts," she said as Gabriella pointed her finger out towards the girl and created a circling motion. Sharpay turned her head as Gabriella stepped out of her dress. Then just as fast as she turned the first time she turned back ad starred at the girl's body. Gabriella had perfectly perky creamy breast that looked soft enough to touch. The brunette didn't notice that the blonde had turned around and continued on trying to slid on her other dress. Sharpay walked closer towards the girl and placed her hand on Gabriella's breast squeezing it gently. The brunette clasped on the floor laughing while at the same time getting turned on.

"They are soft," Sharpay said as Gabriella placed her hands over her breast.

"Don't look," the brunette said as Sharpay came down to her level.

"Why, there beautiful," Sharpay said slowing pushing Gabriella's hands back away from her breast.

The blonde bent down and licked the middle of one and Gabriella shut her eyes. Sharpay couldn't think any longer, what she was doing at that moment took all her attention away from the world. Sharpay cupped the left breast in her mouth and sucked on it hard as Gabriella began to moan. Sharpay placed her hands over Gabriella's and pinned them to the floor so the girl couldn't protest. The blonde pulled back and teased the nipple with her tongue and sucked on it once again. Gabriella could feel her knees buckle and the area between her legs get warm, and wet. The brunette forced her eyes open and pulled her arms from under Sharpay and lead the girl up to her bed.

Gabriella laid on her back as Sharpay sat on top of her straddling her. She kissed Gabriella's lips slowly planting kisses on the girl's neck, and collar bone. The blonde made her way back to the girl's exposed breast and kissed both of them sweetly. She worked her way down leaving a trail of kisses as she went further and further down. Her lips stopped when they made it to the rim of the girl's panties.

Gabriella stiffened at the place where Sharpay stopped. The blonde looked up at the girl who only questioned her with her eyes and when she felt that it was okay to move on she gripped Gabriella's panties with her teeth and slowly pulled them down the girl's legs. Sharpay placed her left and right hand on each of Gabriella's thighs guiding them up. The brunette didn't move but she did grip the sheets on her bed and forced her body upwards. Sharpay leaned in and kissed Gabriella's entrance. The lowering her head she stuck out her tongue and pushed it inward. Gabriella moaned loudly as Sharpay pulled back and starred up at her. Gabriella had to be quiet considering that Mrs. Montez was downstairs watching television. Sharpay leaned back down towards Gabriella's opening and licked it before she stuck her tongue back in. She did a fast thrusting motion with her tongue making Gabriella bite down onto her bottom lips trying to keep every moan inside.

…………………………………………………………………..

Troy hopped out of the car and greeted Mrs. Montez at the door.

"Gabriella's in her room, her dress is lovely as well, ……….pink, I never would of guessed," Mrs. Montez said before watching Troy walk up the stairs.

……………………………………………………………………..

Sharpay pulled her tongue out and shifted her body up to kiss Gabriella. The brunette placed her hands up onto the blonde's face and pressed her lips harder than she ever did before. Sharpay took that time to thrust her index and middle finger into Gabriella and the brunette let out a loud cry as Sharpay covered the girl's mouth with her own. Her fingers thrusted in and out faster and faster as Gabriella let go of Sharpay's face and held back onto her covers and just before she could hit her climax a knock came to their ears.

Sharpay continued what she was doing not wanting to let go of the moans she was getting out of the girl, quiet and suddle moans that she made happen.

"Gabriella??" Troy questioned through the door hearing moans going on from the other side.

"Sharpay…..Sharpay stop…sharr,," Gabriella was cut off by a warm heat of energy shifting though her body with pleasurable pain. Gabriella collapsed on the bed as Sharpay licked her fingers and her doorknob turned. Sharpay could feel a cool breeze on her back as Gabriella sat up exposing her nude body to the boy starring shocked at her.

Sharpay turned around starring at Troy who's eyes got wider when he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ga…Sha…" Troy couldn't speak.

Gabriella quickly covered her body with her now soiled brown dress as Sharpay stood off of the bed fully clothed and unstained. Troy looked back and forth through each girl and turned to leave the room. He tossed things left and right as he disappeared from the Montezs home.

"Gabri….." Mrs. Montez starred at the state of her daughter and shaking blonde.

"Mom…" Gabriella began as her mother cut her off.

"Get dressed we need to talk," she said before disappearing down the stairs.

Gabriella shyly covered her face as Sharpay crawled back in the bed next to her.

"Just remember Gabs we'll never have to spend a valentines day alone," Sharpay said before kissing the girl and walking out of the room.

Gabriella didn't know what to say or do, she just sat their with her body exposed to the air, and chills running up and down her spine.

**So this took four days to Wright and if I have mistakes I'll fix them. This is my longest story yet in one chapter. I'm so proud of myself…Please Review if you liked it. I really love this story and I had so many times when I was just going to make them into chapters but I'm glad I didn't.**


End file.
